elephant graveyard
by a warrior queen
Summary: Five girls with all the time in the world to watch it burn. —Senshi.


**dedication: **Sara, Sonya, Emily, Chloe.  
**summary: **Five girls with all the time in the world to watch it burn.  
**notes: **I promise I am not a troubled individual, I just like to destroy things.

* * *

**ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD**

Out there, there are a million possibilities after the tragedy of the Silver Imperium. Reincarnations are not always pure and they do not always hold the same morals as the person they had once been once upon a time. Here's a story about the Imperium's powers falling into the wrong hands—five girls with the universe at the palm of their hands and all the time in the world to watch it burn.

* * *

VENUS:  
sleeping with sirens

She's on top of bar-tables, one hand on her waist and the other holding a glass of something fruity—she doesn't even like fruity drinks but it's the only way she can manage to get free drinks. No one needs to know that Venus likes her alcohol like she likes her men, hard and a bitch to swallow—nasty burn down the throat and a chill electrifying her spine.

She's all liquid gold, throwing her head back and howling, seducing every single man within view.

A body drops with every body shot—no one needs to know her skin is poison. She's the sinful fruit in No Man's Land and she claims every soul that dares lay a hand on her.

Venus jumps off the table, perfect stance even in her three inch heels. She watches as every man devours her with his eyes, licks his lips in anticipation, limbs shaking with the need to slam her against hard surfaces—have their way with her until her throat grows raw with her screams.

She smirks at this, clear blue eyes flashing as she slides a small hand around the handle of her whip, lashing it out and raising an eyebrow at the lack of reaction.

Well then, that's going to have to change, she decides.

So she whips at them all with a soft cry of "Venus Love Me Chain" until blood splatters on the walls and limbs litter the ground.

Venus sighs, flipping a curtain of blond hair over her shoulder, looking around at the mess she's made.

"I'm not drunk enough for this," she whispers and her voice is like honey. She walks out the bar, fluffing her pretty orange skirt and heading for the next one.

MERCURY:  
hey there delilah

There is chaos outside.

She is not surprised. Mercury knows her sisters are destructive; intoxicated with the power that numbs their veins and heightens their senses. She knows because she feels it too. But she likes to hide away in a library or civic center of the new place they're destroying, reading through old history and drinking in all the accomplishments they are going to destroy.

Mercury crouches down in front of cabinets, knobby knees pressed together as she tries to balance herself on the heels of her boots.

England has a queen.

And Big Ben!

And London Bridge, as well.

She chews on her blue lips, tucking strands of cobalt hair behind her ear and scanning the documents, running through them with speed.

"Hey!"

Mercury looks up, eyes wide as she turns to watch a young man her age walk towards her, eyes wild with outrage and fear.

"They're evacuating the city—don't you know?! There are lunatics out there, destroying things; I heard one produces fire from her _fingertips_. Why are you even here?!"

She stares at him, admires his strawberry blond hair pulled back in a neat ponytail, eyes a mint green filled with hysteria. Mercury smiles as he pauses—freezes in place—and takes in her appearance. She stands up for him to fully scan; knee-high boots, a fuku with a frilly skirt and visual visors over her eyes.

"Y-you're—"

Her smile widens as she nears him, getting closer even as he stumbles back.

She presses her gloved hands on his cheeks, head tilted to the side.

"Shh," she coos, "Keep calm—I'm not going to hurt you."

He trembles under her touch and in the back of her mind, she remembers someone like him—less cowardly, more lithe and conniving, challenging her and her intelligence and drinking her weakness with a kiss.

Mercury's eyes flash and she grows angry. No, no—she is not weak. She has no weakness! She is Mercury, skin made of unbreakable ice, blood freezing cold and an unlimited amount of power at her fingertips. She has no weakness—Mercury is not weak.

She grits her teeth, digging her fingers into his cheeks and willing all the water out of his body. She grows fascinated as he opens his mouth to let out a silent scream, his hands gripping her wrists, eyes rolling back and skin growing dry. Mercury throws her head back and smiles as she feels herself grow stronger, still, as she continues to absorb him until there is nothing left, on the ground, but a dry corpse.

Fixing her hair and sniffing as she composes herself, she steps over the body and walks out of the civic hall. She parts her blue lips, pausing as she stares at the wall from under her lashes before she allows herself to say a soft, "Goodnight, love."

JUPITER:  
run, baby, run

Thunder roars to the beat of her heart.

She runs and spins and jumps and flips and laughs. Brown curls bounce behind her, forelocks falling over green eyes and lips as pink as the flowers blooming below her. She pumps a fist in the air and a blinding flash of lightning illuminates the sky a clear blue.

Jupiter dances to the song in her head, fist pumping and ears deaf to the crackles above her.

Rain begins to pitter-patter—one drop, two drops, three drops, four until there's a storm in the outskirts of a destroyed Tokyo. She's turning rubble into dirt and willing forests to bloom; extraordinary flowers of different colors and sizes, angry Venus Fly Traps that coo and purr when she pets its petals.

Jupiter throws her head back and laughs, screaming because no one is around to hear her and she finds it exhilarating, like Jove giving her life after a thousand years of feeling dead inside. She feels lightning in her veins, heartbeat loud like thunder, blood like rain and mind like the sky.

She smiles, twirling in place and throwing her hands up in the air, catching rain in her gloved palms and sending kisses to the gray clouds.

There is noise, like broken concrete being moved as steps are taken over them; too broken to handle the weight and stupidity of mankind. Jupiter pauses from her rain dance and turns towards the empty city, watching as stubborn mortals rise and march towards her with all the intentions to destroy all she's done.

Her precious greenery.

Her flowers.

Her… Plants…

Electric shocks pump adrenaline up and down her body and Jupiter is stomping her boots on the ground, causing craters and summoning lightning, clapping her hands and throwing fists towards her new enemies. She laughs as screams of pain begin to pierce the sound barrier around them, the smell of burnt skin smelling like daisies.

"Boom," she whispers winking at a man right before he is struck by lightning.

VENUS:  
like a virgin

Bar hopping is such a tiring job. She's decreasing Germany's population by claiming the souls of those that commit adultery, devouring their hearts and drinking their blood to keep herself young and beautiful. Aphrodite's blood courses through her veins, all gold and silver linings—the goddess's finest work and Venus leaves no prisoner.

She smiles, sweetly, walking down the streets and dragging her whip behind her.

Heads turn and hearts burst, men and women that so much as think of what it'd feel like, running their fingertips down Venus's golden skin.

She pauses in front of a man; silver and white on tanned skin. She feels her toes curl inside her heels, and she smiles, full lips puckering as she walks towards him, wraps an arm around his neck and presses herself close until her curves are one with all his sharp angles.

"Hi there," she whispers, curling her fingers around the ends of his soft silver hair. "I had dreams about you and, oh, all the things I did to you."

Venus purrs, brushing her lips down his jaw, licking his throat and seducing him with soft mewls.

She pulls away all smiley-smiles and pretty promises. She leaves with a flip of her hair, smirking when she hears his footsteps echoing hers. Venus prowls into an inn, squeezing the face of the inn keeper and walking up to a room.

She slams him against a wall, drinking in his shock with thirst and hunger. Her lips mold against his, teeth and tongue and groans and moans. She rips his clothes off, pushes him on the bed and rides him with force, the frame of the cheap bed slamming against the wall. Her hair sticks to her back, her forehead, eyes rolled back, pouty lips parted as she moans a hymn in another language; her nails dig into his tanned skin, scratches his bare chest, grabs his hands and places them wherever she wants to be touched.

"I had a boyfriend like you, once," she gasps, cupping her breasts and throwing her head back. "His name was Kunzite and he killed me."

She shoves her hand into his chest and pulls it back out, coated in blood and a heart in between her fingers.

"Not this time," she laughs.

MARS:  
princess die

She stands on the tallest skyscraper in the country, violet eyes narrowed and hair whipping at her like black fire.

They all look like tiny ants—every single one of them—ants under her heels, ready to be crushed and destroyed without a single thought of remorse. She smirks, lips as red as the fire coating her fists.

The world is a bland, boring place. A wasteland filled with humanoids that didn't deserve the beauty before them, destroying it all with their animosity and their pollution. Earthland should burn with black flames, unable to be put out.

Mars smirks, all sharp edges and sharper teeth.

There's a helicopter flying above her and Mars bends her knees, leans to one side and throws a fireball at it, twisting on the heel of her red pumps and beginning to aim and fire down to the earthlings below.

The flames are like music ringing in her ears, flying back towards her from the sheer force and gravity's law but easily being absorbed back into her skin. She drops down into a crouch, tiny-red skirt dancing around her thighs as she holds onto the edge of the roof, closing her eyes and willing her precious fire to consume the building and make it her burning castle.

Mars laughs, positioning her hands as if she were to be holding a bow, pulling the invisible bowstring back and letting it go—an arrow made out of pure, angry fire appears and sets the world on fire.

Some girls just want to see the world burn.

She summons fire balls, throwing them in the air towards the missiles being aimed at her. Explosions roar to life in mid air, causing buildings to crumble, leaving New York City as nothing but a graveyard.

A missile lands and the explosion is fascinating.

The smoke doesn't clear up for hours, thick and shaped like a mushroom. Mars drops down from her throne, all fast like a bullet, drops to the ground with force, a crater her red-carpet.

She laughs, beginning to walk. It is days before she sees another target; she grins at the city with the secrets of the universe dancing in her eyes.

JUPITER:  
marry the night

Japan is dead.

Nothing is left but a jungle with trees stretching up to the sky and flowers that eat anything that moves. Jupiter stands on the tallest branch of the tallest tree staring off into the distance.

The world dies, tonight. The fact itself makes Jupiter grin, slow and lazy. Electricity crackles in her green eyes, maroon hair dancing with the breeze as it blows by to and fro.

The world dies and so will all the others.

MARS:  
ghost on the dance floor

"Love is for the weak," she says, staring at the sharp lines that define his lean muscles.

He remembers—something inside him awakens and he's not who he thought he was, but a man elbow-deep in blood. A general of a royal court long dead, countries to rule—all gone.

He remembers for nothing; futile accomplishment of the traitorous mind.

Mars crosses her arms in front of her chest, long dark hair dancing behind her. She smiles at him, an eyebrow raised, amethyst eyes dark with hate.

"Love is for the weak," she says, willing her voice to bring him closer. "But I'll always be weak for you, Jadeite."

She smashes her lips with his, kisses him with unadulterated hunger, claws at his face and summons her flames to burn him alive. Mars swallows his screams of agony, feels nothing as he digs his fingertips onto her shoulders. She kisses him even as he turns into coal, into ashes and only opens her eyes to watch him be carried away by the wind.

"Love is for the weak," she repeats once again. "I have never been weak, much less for a man that fooled me once."

She snaps her fingers and begins to throw punches in the air, fireballs roaring as far as they can until they meet a target. A parade of explosions—boom, boom, boom.

MERCURY:  
super massive black hole

"W-why?!"

She tilts her head.

"Why are you dong this?! Why are you killing innocent people?!"

Mercury licks her blue lips and cracks her knuckles, looking up at the sky with frozen blue eyes.

"It's simple, really. Some girls aren't looking for anything logical, like money. They can't be bought, bullied, reasoned, or negotiated with. Some girls just want to watch the world burn. And when you have the power to do it…"

She leans forwards, lips hovering above her outstretched palm. She blos a kiss at the woman, smiling serenely as she watches her inhale the poison.

"…Then why not?"

MOON:  
lady marmalade

He stands somewhere deep within the Amazon Rainforest, hands clasped together, long blond pigtails swaying behind her. She remains with her eyes closed, lips pressed together and concentration on keeping her uncontrollable power at bay.

Moon is the calmest of the five; her warrior princesses are the ones to dirty their hands and have fun while doing it.

She's stood in place for days, looking up at the sky and smiling when she'd feel Him, stir in fear, run in fear, scream in fear, die in fear.

Oh, Endymion grew up to be a coward in this lifetime and there is no room for cowards in her Court.

Her heart aches but only for a second; in an instance, four small craters are made as her princesses arrive, high on power and full on adrenaline. They kneel before her, a ring around her like ring-around-the-rosy. There's Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus all as beautiful as Moon remembers them to be.

"I missed you," she whispers, running her fingertips through their hair. "I missed you all."

"We missed you, m'Lady," Venus says as they stand up, tall and proud.

"How is it out there?"

"The world is gone," Jupiter replies, smiling.

Moon nods, smiling. The smile turns into a grin and the grin dissolves into a giggle and the giggle grows into a laugh. And suddenly she's laughing, hands stretched up skywards, stomping her foot on the ground.

"Do it," she says, sobering up in a matter of seconds.

Jupiter throws a fist in the air, summoning thunder from the cloudless sky. Mars unleashes her flaming arrows, turning in a full three-sixty and never stopping. Mercury flies into the sky on one of her precious bubbles, exhaling poison into the air and Moon holds hands with Venus.

The world begins to be consumed by magma; volcanoes around the world exploding.

Venus disappears as her sisters continue to cause chaos in the barren lands and only returns with an interstellar ship, still dripping water from the Pacific ocean where it hid; the earthlings always said the ocean held the deepest secrets.

If only they knew.

Moon stands at the roof of the ship while her princesses climb aboard, ready to take off and claim their rightful planet and destroy anything that's left. But she stands at the roof, never-ending pigtails whipping around her like a tornado. She closes her crystal eyes, fixes her stance and calls upon her power, aiming it down to Earth's very core, laughing as her mind ponders, for a fraction of a second, on all her other incarnations, losing their life's trying to use their powers for good. To fight evil by moonlight and for what?

To fail and die every time.

Moon blows a kiss to the dying Earth as she slips into the ship, joining her princesses as they watch the explosion from the windows.

Life is funny, that way; with never-ending power steeling their veins… Destroying planets seemed like fun. So why not?


End file.
